The present invention relates to an apparatus for repairing a perforated brick in a wall of a metallurgical vessel, the perforated brick having an opening into which is to be fit a gas washing sink or brick for introducing gas into a molten metal within the metallurgical vessel, during which operation the perforated brick becomes worn, particularly around the area of the opening therein.
During an operation of introducing gas for a gas washing sink into molten metal within a metallurgical vessel, the inner end of the gas washing sink becomes eroded and worn. This wear itself relatively easy is corrected by simply replacing the gas washing sink or brick. However, the perforated brick also becomes worn or eroded, particularly in an area or portion thereof surrounding the opening therein and enclosing the gas washing sink. It is not economically feasible to replace the perforated brick, since this a very difficult operation. Accordingly, the worn area or portion of the perforated brick must be mended or repaired. Such repair operation conventionally is achieved by, after a new gas washing sink or brick is introduced into the opening in the worn perforated brick, introducing a long lance or supply pipe from the open, normally upper, end of the metallurgical vessel and spraying a mending or repair compound into the vicinity of the gas washing sink positioned in the perforated brick. The object of course is to fill the repair material into the worn area of the perforated brick surrounding the new gas washing sink. This however is a very difficult operation, and as a practical matter the repair material is not accurately targeted and is directed not only to worn areas of the perforated brick but also to all adjacent areas thereof. Most importantly however, the repair material becomes directed against the inner end of the gas washing sink. This clogs the gas washing sink. As a result, the inner surface of the gas washing sink must be freed of the thus deposited repair material in a subsequent operation. This known manner of repairing or mending the worn area of a perforated brick is very time consuming and requires substantial care.